Sweet Vengeance
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: To her, he was just a target for revenge on the man she really loved. But with Akatsuki,Ino not only opens her eyes to a new love life, and new friends, but to a much bigger, different, new world filled with exciting secrets.


I just HAD TO DO YET ANOTHER DeidaraxIno…have I not already done a few? Ah, even I don't know anymore. But, I just hope you enjoy this story, that is purely fan made… :D

For the disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides the plot. Get over it, not writing these anymore!!

Nothing else to say besides please review!...ahem.. and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino climbed the steps up to her apartment stealthily. It was a great day, everything went smoothly on her last mission, she didn't see Sakura so they had no fight, she passed her Medical Exam and the world was just bright and loving today. Throwing her handbag over her shoulder, she raced up the steps, jiggling her house keys in her hand. Shikamaru, her fiancé, stayed home today to plan the wedding that wasn't even a month away. With a light heart, Ino couldn't care if he had in fact, done anything useful. Knowing him, he was probably asleep all day. All the blonde 18-in one month- year old could care about is getting home to her beloved Shika. The first three floors she raced up were quite, but odd sounds started when she reached the fourth. Now, with a confused state of mind, Ino slowly made her way up.

'That noise…' she thought, rounding the corner, going up the second flight leading to the fifth floor, 'It sounds like some odd couple are making love…' she climbed further, precaution evident, confusion swimming in her eyes.

Slowly, reaching the fifth floor, she walked towards her apartment, listening to where the sound was coming from. It got louder as she reached her door. Her heart skipped a beat.

With shaking hands, Ino placed her key inside the keyhole, and unlocked the oak door.

"Shika!" her voice managed to call out. The noise just got louder and more unbearable. She turned down the hall and, with one hand for balance placed against the wall, she walked to their room.

'He might be watching porn or something,' a hopeful thought raced through her mind. The door creaked open, and in the tangle of purple and blue sheets, she saw her beloved and Temari, having the time of their lives.

"Shi-Shikamaru…" Ino's voice stammered, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"FUCK!" the genius cried out, rolling off Temari.

"How…how could you!" she cried, before she ran down the hallway, out of the apartment, down the flights of stairs, and back out into the growing darkness. As she ran, she could hear Shikamaru calling her, silenced by she didn't want to know what.

The blonde beauty ran, blue eyes clouded by tears of betrayal. This is not something she was expecting. How could he? Wasn't she the one he should be holding now? Wasn't she the one that has been there with him through it all? She thought that he loved her…he proposed, and just to think of what she had to do to get with him, to get past her father to be with him. It made her even sicker. She ran out of Konoha, headed for the North forest. After hours and hours of running, and midnight ever closer, the ANBU ninja lost balance, and fell through the thick vegetation. The last thing she was a small light, like a fire, burning below her. She closed her eyes, and lost consciousness upon impact with the hard earth.

Ino's eyes fluttered open some few hours later. At first glance, it seemed like she was at the hospital. But as she looked closer, the walls were black, with candles like small lights around the exquisitely furnished room. A mahogany dresser stood tall on the left side, left from, what she guessed was the bathroom door. Everything else was furnished similarly: Mahogany bed, with a dark frame, and dark red sheets, the bedside tables, each carrying a red candle, the flame twisting before her eyes. The room's carpet was red, the table was black, a red lamp sitting at the top right corner. Some papers were scattered on the desk. Straight left from the bed was the door to somewhere…the hallway was her first guess.

She opened her eyes a little more, and realization spread…as quickly as she woke, she was crying. She noticed she wasn't alone, and with fear stricken eyes, looked up at the few men seated before her. One, she recognized, was Uchiha Itachi.

"Are you ok?" a blonde man asked, his eyes locked upon her with genuine worry, " You fainted at our camp, and we rushed you here. Note you have new clothes on, and are clean for the dirt and stains that previously dirtied your body."

Ino's eyes widened as she looked down. True to his words, she had a silky black and red nightgown, and her hair had no longer sticks in them, but was shiny clean.

"You—you…" she couldn't find the words. A bunch of men had just given her a bath…

"Don't worry…" the man laughed, picking up on her fear, "Konan gave you the bath. She is Leader's wife…"

A wave of relief washed over the blonde.

"Where am I…" her voice small questioned directing the question more to the room than the older men there.

"Akatsuki base. My name is Deidara, and this is my room!" the blonde-Deidara- gave a triumphant grin, obviously proud of the emo surroundings. Her shocked gaze, and small smile gave her thoughts away.

"I'm not emo! These are just the theme colors for Akatsuki…"

"Right…" Ino snorted, for a second forgetting everything.

"It's TRUE!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Itachi hit him on the head, then turned to Ino.

"Why were you out so late? You know its dangerous, right…"

"I…" Ino looked away, fresh tears finding a way out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Itachi inquired further.

"I…" Ino looked up, seeing the men, a shark dude, a plant dude, a puppet dude, a six hearted dude, and Itachi and Deidara. They all looked pretty interested. Her hands gripped the sheets that covered her, before she continued.

"There is this one guy that I knew all my life, Shikamaru, that I ended up in a team with when we graduated from the Ninja Academy, that years later proposed marriage. I loved him, and knew that he loved me, too. Our wedding was supposed to be on my eighteenth birthday, less than a month away. Today I went to take my 19th out of 39 tests for Medical Ninjas. Tsunade wasn't going to go easy on me, and Sakura was sick, so she would have had to take it the next day. I came home earlier last night, happy, light hearted. I had passed the exam with flying colors, and I was going to tell Shika. He stayed home today because he wanted to write the list of people we'd want to invite to our wedding. Knowing Shika, he was probably asleep all day, and I was in a way too good of a mood to argue with him. I was just happy we were together. I got to my home, unlocked the door, and well…" Ino, throught the story telling so far, has been quiet, avoid eye contact with them, and calm…but now, she broke down again, crying her heart out into the covers as she hugged her knees. Deidara…not wanting to miss the opportunity to hug the fallen angel, raced to her, hugging her from behind by the waist, letting her make herself comfortable next to him. She continued as he stroked her hair.

"I h-heard love sounds coming from inside the bedroom. I wa-walked in, and found him s-sleeping, humping, having s-sex with, call it WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT with TEMARI!!!" Now, she seemed furious.

"Not able to stand the pain, I left, running as far away from Konoha as I could. I guess I fainted from lack of sleep, food and water into your camp." She finished. Itachi was nodding his head, thinking, and the other men were silent. Ino was crying into Deidara's shoulder, his hands tightly around her as he whispered soothing things into her ear. The men murmured their good nights, each silently feeling deep remorse for the girl, and left shooting her a smile. Itachi was left.

"Ino-san…would you mind staying her for the night, until we find you a different room tomorrow? Deidara will keep his hands to himself…" Itachi shot him a deadly glare, "Won't you?"

Ino just nodded, and Itachi slammed the door shut, not waiting for Deidara's answer.

Deidara looked at her as she got up to go to the bathroom. The black and red silk hung loosely around her body, transparent enough for him to see the outline of her perfect body. If only he could touch it. Ino, some several minutes later, came out again, this time in the same style of nightgown, only angelic white.

"Dei-kun…" she smiled, "I need to leave the past behind," she threw her engagement ring into the fire before turning to him, "Do you think you could help me?"

To him, it was obvious what she wanted. He didn't want to push her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, letting her come into the bed, and place herself beneath him. He could feel her hands tugging on his navy blue undershirt, "I am after all twenty three…"

"I like older…" she purred. He knew she had no idea what she was doing. All her mind was set to was vengeance on Shikamaru. Tomorrow, life will go on as if what was about to happen never has. But he shrugged to himself. This is what she wanted right? Let the girl have her fun; she wasn't the only one who'd score.

He removed this shirt, and dived down for a gentle kiss. It was going to be a fun night, he could tell.

-----

Ino got out of bed and went for the bathroom as soon as Itachi left. She disappeared, shutting the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut, Ino broke down. She sank down to the purple tiles, her head in her hands, her hair covering her face. She sobbed, and cried, and just couldn't get it through her head. After some time, she stood up, and went to the sink. The mirror, wide, and ornamental, stretched across the length of the bathroom. Ino washed her face a few times, and caught sight of a white nightgown on the door. She walked towards it. A little note was attached: If she doesn't like the black and red one…Konan..

Shrugging, she put it on, combed her hair with the supplies the women left out for her, and applied cream to her worn out, red face. It was time to leave the past behind. There was a man out there, on the bed, waiting for her return so that he could go to bed. He seemed nice, and he seemed to care about her…to an extent. He hugged her, and soothed her when she needed it, and something like that was in order of a reward. Suddenly, an idea sparked, and she existed the bathroom, not knowing, not caring, where in Fate and Destiny's name this would lead to. Sweet vengeance was sweet until you fell in love with your vengeance victim. Was she going to fall in love with Deidara? The voice asked inside her head. She didn't know, but she knew this was something she had to do. What would happen later, would just well… happen. Deidara was hot by the way.

She exited the bathroom, threw her ring into the fire, signaling she was truly letting go. Deidara was now the victim, or was it vice versa..?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahem…thank you for reading! Hope you review!! If you want a full summary of the story here it is…this should have gone at the top… but.

_Ino__, shocked and scarred for life with what she witnessed Shikamaru, her fiancé and Temari do, runs away from __Konoha__. She ends up in the __Akatsuki__ base, brought there after she fainted in the middle of a __forest. On her first night there, she ends up sleeping with __Deidara__, stupidly enough. To her, he was just a target for revenge on the man she really loved. But with __Akatsuki__Ino__ not only opens her eyes to a new __love life, and new friends, but to a much bigger, different, new world filled with exciting secrets. Sometimes running away, and meeting your enemy is a foundation for a new beginning. _


End file.
